Avengers Style Entertainment
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: The cast of the Avengers works at 'AvengeWorthyEntertainent,' a TV station. Drop by the station for a day at work with the cast with weather, sports, style guide, an educational science show, and an interactive questionaire show. Tune in also for the two pre-recorded weeklies, 'Hawk and Widow: Bounty Hunters,' and the critically acclaimed soap opera, 'The Shade of Your Greatness."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to know any of the people in this story, I just created this for fun since I love them all so much! Enjoy :) **

The lights in the TV Station flickered on, and everyone started arriving for their day at work.

It was called the 'Avenge-Worthy Entertainment.' It was Samuel L. Jackson's idea, and while everyone knew this was a terrible name to call a TV Channel, none of them really felt like arguing with him.

Robert arrived at the station first, and walked in through the double paned doors after disposing of his cigarette. He had his own talk show, 'Ask the Billionaire,' where he answers questions from viewers over the telephone as his critically acclaimed character Tony Stark.

Scarlet arrived next, throwing her things on her desk. She did the 'What's In Now' style guide feature, and also acted as Natasha Romanoff alongside Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton in one of the two shows the station has, called 'Hawk and Widow- Bounty Hunters.'

Mark Ruffalo arrived after Scarlet, carrying his briefcase and dressed in full Bruce Banner attire. His show was 'Obtuse Bruce,' an educational science show where he acted as his character Bruce Banner.

After him, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner came. Chris was the wise-cracking weatherman with all the bad atmospheric jokes, and Jeremy was the angry sports analyst. He also, as fore mentioned, acted in 'Hawk and Widow- Bounty Hunters.'

Tom Hiddleston arrived just shortly before Chris Hemsworth did. They fist bumped, and laughed together as they settled in. They did the news together, and were great friends.

When everyone was finally there, Sam clapped his hands together. "Alright, everyone, now that we're all here, Avengers Assemble!" He laughed at his own joke, and they all rolled their eyes. "Yeah, that's not old or anything yet, Sam…" smirked Robert.

"Okay, so here's the schedule: We're gonna do the Morning News first, The Weather second, Ask the Billionaire third, then we're going to cut to the latest pre-recorded episode of our soap opera, 'The Shade of your Greatness,' and after the lunch break will be Scarlet's style feature, Jeremy's Sports report, Obtuse Bruce, and we'll close the day with the next episode of 'Hawk and Widow," alright everyone?"

They all nodded, and went to get their morning coffee. Robert had stopped for his along the way, sipping from a venti vanilla frappucino, and Scarlet had her own Mocha.

The others went over to the coffee machine, and lined up. Jeremy drank his black, just trying to wake up from his usual morning doze. Chris Hemsworth was getting his medium roast as Tom came sauntering over with his Tea. "There's something funny about that cup."

Chris, being used to Tom's pranks by now, grinned. "What?" "Well, I decaff'd it." "Huh?" "Decaffinato. It's decaf. I took the caffeine out. Yup. No caffeine." He started to laugh, and Chris pretended to be offended. They turned to each other, and shouted "LOKI'D!" At the same time, and set off into a fit of chuckles.

Chris Evans was pouring his dark roast when Mark came over with his double double. "Hey, man." Chris smiled. "Hey." "Looks like Sam is in an extra good mood today," observed Mark as he took a sip. "Good for us!" said Chris.

When all that was settled, they went into the studio that was broadcasting first, which was the news. Chris H and Tom walked out and sat down at the table, setting their mugs down in front. They got ready, prepared themselves, and Sam stood by the camera, counting down.

"And you're on in 5, 4, 3, 2," he pointed to them as cue, and they both smiled widely.

"Hey, I'm Chris Hemsworth," "And I'm Tom Hiddleston," "And this, is your morning news!" They said together.

Tom started out. "Firstly, what made huge headlines is the Justin Bieber D.U.I bust in Miami. He was caught drag racing, and driving under the influence of alcohol. Shame, I used to like his music, too!" Chris turned to him. "Really?" "No!" They both burst out laughing.

"No, but seriously, I do hope he recovers and gets some help. No one deserves to be under circumstances as those," he said, returning to his natural sweet demeanour.

Chris took it from there. "Another top story today is the discovery of the tomb of the ancients Egyptian gods' beer maker. It's being hailed as one of the most significant finds of our time. I'd sure like to try a brew from him!" Tom nodded. "Egyptian brew. Mmm. I hear it's so good it knocks the bandages off the mummies!" They both laughed again at the bad joke.

"As for Asgardian politics," continued Tom, "There's been a violent tremor in the 'way things are done' up there. The Allfather King Odin has been kidnapped by someone and put into hiding. All suspicions point to Loki, but none can confirm the true reasons behind the disappearance. Is there a conspiracy going on? Or possibly even… treason? Give it a thought everyone, and more from this developing story next time!"

Chris continued with his next story. "To conclude the report on Jotunheim going Supernova, we have now learned that it was myth, and there is nothing to worry about. Jotunheim is healthy and safe, and will not be exploding any time soon."

"And that's all we have time for today, thank you for watching AvengeWorthy Entertainment and tune in for your next update tomorrow morning!"

They signed off with their trademark wave from Chris and wink from Tom, and Sam yelled, "And we're off. Good job, let's move."

Tom ran his fingers through his hair and Chris cleared his throat. "That was good," Tom said. "Yeah, man," Chris agreed, and they all moved over to the weather studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Evans got into position in front of the weather board, and cleared his voice, getting ready to fast talk. He spiked up his hair a bit, and put on a grin as the camera got into position.

"And we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2- "

"Hey guys, it's me, Chris E, and we're gonna take a look at the weather for today!" He walked over to one side of the board, using his pointy finger stick and pointed to a section. "It looks like today we'll have rain, rain, and…. more rain! But hey, I've got something funny to brighten your day! Have you heard the one about the King's favourite type of weather? It's HAIL!"

He laughed, and pretended to calm himself down. "Okay, okay, I've got something even better. When does it rain money?" He paused for comical effect. "When there is 'change' in the weather!" He laughed again.

"But in all seriousness, folks, you might want to avoid going swimming today, 'cause it's raining so much you've probably got your own pool in your front yard!" He doubled over in laughter, then straightened back up again.

"For other parts of the area, it looks like the same cloud has taken them over as well, and they have a lovely layer of rain coming down too."

"So, signing off here at AvengeWorthy Entertainment is your favourite weather guy, Chris E! Remember your rain gear, 'cause what goes up when the rain comes down?

Get your minds out of the gutter, I mean an umbrella!" He pointed at the camera, and smiled. "TTFN, and thanks for watching!"

"And….we're off. Nice run, Chris. On to the next," said Sam, and they all moved again, Chris relaxing a bit as he followed.

Robert was up now, and dressed in a black tux with his hair styled into that bad boy Tony Stark look. He fixed his tie, and got on the sound stage with the mansion set in the background. Sam cued the applause sound and noises from the 'crowd.'

Sam counted down again, and gave him the sign to start.

The J.A.R.V.I.S voice introduced him, and he stepped out with a flashy smile and a wave. "Welcome back to Ask the Billionaire, and please say hello to Mr. Tony Stark!" the voice said.

Robert did his bow, and then smiled again at the camera. There was an old fashioned phone beside him on the table for viewers to call through, but he whipped out an ultra slim phone. "I prefer to use the latest," he said with a grin.

"Hello, hello, yes, thank you everybody!" Robert called out to the fake audience. The applause was hushed. "Well! Last time the show got kinda heated when I was asked what my favourite 'move' was…" he started, "But I have to admit, it was a fair question!"

He laughed, and gestured to his phone. "Call in now, and ask the Tony the Great anything!"

His phone immediately lit up, and he answered on speakerphone. "Hello?" "Hi! Firstly, I just wanted to say I'm a huge fan of your station, I watch it every day," said a female voice. "Well thanks, what's your name?" "Sophia." "Hi Sophia, what do you wanna know?" "Do you ever wear your suit in public just doing normal things, like go shopping in it?"

Robert smirked, "Yeah, all the time actually. But I kind of started doing it less when I went into a Gucci store downtown to buy Pepper an anniversary gift and accidentally set off all the alarms with the electromagnetic frequency in the suit!" She laughed, and Robert continued.

"And there was that rather embarrassing time I got drunk on Christmas Eve, and forgot to wear anything under the suit, so when I entered the airport to fly back to New York I wasn't allowed on the plane unless I took off my suit… Pepper wasn't too happy to see me on the news before in person…"

Another call came through. "Who's this?" "Taylor," said a male voice. "And what's your question, Taylor?" "What is the craziest thing you have ever done in the suit?" Tony looked amused. "I don't think I'm allowed to say it on National Television."

Someone else called through, and a girl named Brittany asked if Tony had ever danced in the suit. "Many, many times. Almost every night even. And I always enjoy a mini dance-on-the-spot when we win a battle. I danced in Iron Man 3, actually." She giggled.

One more person called through, a guy named Jake. He asked if Tony could be any other superhero in the team, who he would be, and Tony nodded. "I have definitely given this some thought. I would absolutely, 100% want Bruce's powers. I know he keeps telling me," He imitates Bruce's voice, "It's a nightmare, ugh, it's so terrible, blah, blah, BLAH," he returned to his normal voice.

"But seriously, turning into an enormous green rage monster? Um, I think hell yes!"

Sam gave him the sign to conclude, and Robert turned to the camera. "That's all we have time for today, thanks for calling in, and I look forward to answering your questions next time!" Robert did the bow again with Tony's mouth twitch.

"And, we're off." Mark came up to Robert as he walked down from the sound stage. "So, that's what I sound like, huh?" Robert smiled, "that's what BRUCE sounds like." "I am Bruce," he said, looking down at his outfit. "Then Mr. Banner, I think I do a better you than you do yourself." The two cracked up, and followed the others to the set of the dramatic soap opera, "The Shade of Your Greatness."


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat down behind the cameras in the studio set of The Shade of Your Greatness. Chris H and Tom were both in full Asgardian costume, preparing for their live broadcast of this episode.

Tom took his place behind the door of the room Chris was in, and Chris sat down in the chair, resting his chin on his fist looking thoughtful. "Hey, that's my pose!" Tom's voice came from behind him. They all laughed, and Chris smiled, trying not to break character but failing miserably.

"Alright shut up, Tom!" he said playfully, and Tom grinned as he disappeared again.

"Okay, you know your lines?" Sam asked. The two nodded. "Remember. DRAMA, darlings, drama!" said Scarlet from backstage. They laughed again, and Chris put on his strong, troubled Thor face. Sam counted him down. "3, 2, 1, action!"

Chris got up, pacing back and forth. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Where has he gone too now…" he wondered aloud.

That was Tom's cue, and he came bursting through the door. Chris turned, and looked at him. "Where were you, Loki?" Tom looked up defiantly. "I need not tell you everything I do and everywhere I go, Thor. There is no one in this universe alone who can take authority over me." "What about the Midgardian enforcement?"

"Do not mock. You are not my elder, and you are far from earning my respect." "I am your brother- " "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" Tom suddenly shouted. "You never were," he hissed. Chris looked hurt. "Please. Realize the position I'm in. We were raised together. We played together we fought together. Let there be no more war, and death by the hands of Loki."

Tom laughed in his face. "Nothing but child's play," he snarled. "If you speak any more of my wrongdoings in the past, I will use everything you say against you. I will twist your words, and report treason against the Allfather coming from your very mouth. And I will feel no repentance." He laughed evilly.

Chris picked up the chair angrily, lifted it above his head, and broke it on his knee. He gripped a leg of it. Tom slowly raised his hands in surrender, raising his eyebrow and backing away. "Put it down, Thor. Violence doesn't solve everything…"

Chris lowered his hand, and looked at Tom sadly. "Please. Understand!"

A look of remorse passes across Tom's face quickly, then disappeared into rage. "Why do you think I did what I did? Because I felt like being 'bad?' No, I think you know… _knew_ me well enough to know I wouldn't crack like that unless extremely provoked. Over a LIFETIME of compression, my worthless, small life had no meaning anymore…" his eyes misted up. "But it's not like it ever did, am I correct?"

Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "How can I make it any more clear to you my love for the brother I grew up with? Anything I say goes unheeded, as you think me a fool!" Tom smacked Chris's hand off his shoulder and turned away, the camera zooming in for a close-up on his face to capture the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

He did not want him to see his weakness, so he stayed turned. "You are a fool. A blind fool who hasn't realized all these years that I miss our childhood. I miss living in ignorance of the monster I am… the very monster I feared when I was but a boy I have become." He turned to face Chris. "Do you know what that feels like? To be scared of yourself? How do you get away from that? _You can't._ So I've had to live with it, for the better part of my life!"

He turned to leave out the door again, but Chris grabbed his slender wrist.

This time, Tom brought the tears in full, and Chris pulled him into a hug. This time, he did not object, and in a weak attempt to push him away, fell hostage to the arms of his brother.

"I don't wish you to see me like this," Tom said, pulling away, face tear stained and eyes red. "If anyone sees me in this state, I am a lost soul in this existence!" "I won't tell," said Thor softly.

"But I will," said a voice at the top of the stairs. It was a palace hand, and she was carrying a basket of fruit.

The two looked up at her. She grinned madly. "I could be the hero. I could ruin the God of Mischief, and make a name for myself! And I will… there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She set her basket down, and ran back to where she came from.

Chris and Tom looked at each other, and Tom had a face of pure desperation.

Sam pointed at the camera crew to pause and cut to black, for the narration. Tom came up, and spoke his narrative lines.

"Will Thor and Loki be able to stop the maid before Loki's secret gets out? Or will he be doomed to live in humiliation for the rest of his life?" his British voice drawled mysteriously.

"Cut! Perfect. Awesome episode." Everyone started clapping, and they got up to go and talk to the two as they took off their makeup. "That was great, guys!" said Chris E, and Tom laughed. "Thanks, man!" "I feel so bad for Loki…" said Scarlet as she approached them. "Hey, what about the betrayed brother over here?" asked Chris.

"Oh, and of course you too!" she said, pretending to comfort a baby.

It was lunch break now, and they all went outside to the picnic tables. "Why are we out here in the rain again?" asked Jeremy grumpily. "Because Sam needs to 'clean up the station' at lunch time," said Robert, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"At least we have umbrellas," said Chris E. "Yeah, 'cause that's what goes up when the rain comes down!" said Chris H, mocking Chris's weather joke, and they grinned.

"So what went on with Hawk and Widow last bounty bust they had?" asked Bruce, turning to Jeremy and Scarlet. "We can't tell you that," said Scarlett with a smirk. "Yeah, it's classified. You gotta wait for the regularly scheduled programming," joked Jeremy.

Robert pouted, "But we work here. Shouldn't we get an insider's look?" Scarlett laughed. "Come to shooting with us one day, and you'll get the behind the scenes VIP tour!"

"Yeah," Jeremy scoffed, "of angry criminals and crazy convicts who would rather shoot at us than give up their car!"

"Your show sure beats Obtuse Bruce!" said Mark, taking out a wrap he had brought for himself. "Aw, don't be ridiculous Mark, I love your show!" said Tom, peeling his tangerine. "Really?" "Yeah! It's incredibly interesting!" The rest of the group agreed, and Mark smiled. "I feel so loved!" he said playfully.

After a bit longer, the break ended, and Sam called them all back in.

"Alright Scarlet, ready for the news on fashion?" "Ready as ever!" She put on a smile, and walked up in front of the screen she used to display the styles.

"You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2- "

Madonna's 'Vogue' played as the introduction and main title of the feature played. The music hushed, and played softly in the background as she started. "Hi everyone, and welcome to Scarlet's Style Guide.

Style is a big thing. So you want to make sure you're doing it right. But there are a lot of different factors you need to consider when choosing your look. Colour, coordination, pattern, hot scale, and most importantly, ask yourself the be all and end all question. Does it feel like you?

The most important thing in fashion etiquette is staying true to your personal style. If you don't like something or don't think it suits you, don't wear it! You know your body best, and can tell if something looks good on you.

But don't discourage yourself either- if you're adventurous, go for the risky styles, and you'll be sure to attract positive attention from people who appreciate true fashion.

For today's Hot List, we're going to talk about what's in and what is so out."

The screen blinked on, and she pointed to a row of clothes, swiping left to scroll through the collection. She stopped at a teal sweater, and brought it up. "This? Is so very in. Pastels and fades are becoming very popular, and if you match it with gold or rusty jewellery, you're sure to have the formula for a stylish outfit!

"This, on the other hand," she said, pulling up a bright magenta cardigan with black stripes, "Is not. Like I said, pastel is in, and this certainly isn't pastel. It's like walking around with a big sign saying, "Wardrobe Malfunction!"

Jeremy snorted from the back at the cattiness in her voice, and quickly covered his mouth as Sam glared at him.

"Now I'd like to demonstrate the horrors of mixing the wrong accessories. Can I have a volunteer to assist, please?" Chris E. immediately shot up before Tom could, and Tom snapped his fingers in defeat. "Thank you," she said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"So, Chris, can you hold these earrings up while I put the necklace on?" He nodded. She put a pink necklace with a bow around his neck, and some lime green hoops by his ears.

"See what I mean? Wrong." Chris put a hand over his mouth, and wagged his finger in disapproval.

She switched the earrings with white pearls, and stood back. "Better." Chris nodded, putting his hand on his hip sassily. She rolled her eyes and laughed, punching him in the arm to go sit down.

"And that concludes Scarlet's Style Guide for today, thanks for watching, and tune in tomorrow for some dirty couture secrets for your lips!"

"And, off."

Scarlet burst into giggles, walking back to Chris and everyone. "You're a natural, Chris!" "I know. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," he joked. "That was great Scar," said Jeremy. "Yeah," agreed Tom, "I felt fabulous just watching it!"

They moved on to their second last show of the day, Obtuse Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark buttoned up his jacket as he stepped onto the stage with the science stuff all over the place and the big chalkboard in the background. He honestly didn't know the least bit about science, but it was okay, since he worked from a script, not from knowledge. Robert was guest starring on this episode, so he also got ready behind the camera.

Mark got ready, and when Sam said action, he was holding a diagram.

"Hi guys! Welcome back to Obtuse Bruce, how've you all been? Good, good. Today, we've got an exciting lesson for you… the Periodic Table!" He walked over to the chalkboard, and flipped it over to reveal a chart with 25 elements of science on it.

"Now, I know this looks pretty scary, huh? Well me and my fellow Science Bro, Tony, are gonna show you a super fun way to remember these by!" He motioned for Tony to join him on stage, and Robert waved to the camera with a grin.

"Ready? The words will appear at the bottom of the screen so you can sing along!" They started singing.

Mark: Theeeere's Hydrogen and Helium, Dylithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon everywhere, Nitrogen all through the air, and Oxygen so you can breathe and Fluoride for your pretty teeth, Neon to light up the signs, Sodium for salty times.

Robert: Magnesium!

Mark: Aluminum, Silicone.

Robert: Phosphorous!

Mark: And Sulphur, Chlorine, Dethargon.

Robert: Potassium!

Mark: And Calcium so you'll grow strong.

Robert: Scandium!

Mark: Tiiiiitanium, Vanadium and Manganese!

They struck a pose, arms wide open and panting from singing so quickly. They high fived, and Robert went off screen.

"So, you see kids, singing something is an awesome way to remember scientific concepts, or anything for that matter!

Question of the Day: What was your favourite element of the periodic table? Mine is potassium

Soooo that was your science show with Obtuse Bruce, hope to see you next time, dudes and dudettes, 'cause we'll have so much fun it'll knock the oxygen out of the CO2!" He laughed, and the camera faded with his theme music playing.

Everyone behind the camera laughed when Sam said they were off, and Bruce came and sat down. "That was so much fun, bro!" said Robert, fist bumping Mark, and he agreed.

They all gravitated over to Jeremy's Sports Station, and he sat down at the desk, positioning himself into his slightly hunched over, unimpressed look.

"And 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Hello, fellow sports fans," Jeremy grumbled as the screen behind him blinked on. "How are you today? Like I care. So let's get down to business. The Lakers won last night," he said as a clip of the winning basket was shown, "which is good for all you Lakers fans, but not good for Raptors fans. It is a good thing for all of today's viewers that I'm a Lakers fan.

Moving on! The Philadelphia Flyers won over the New Jersey devils yesterday in hockey, which is depressing since the New Jersey Devils is a cooler name.

Next, in football, the Seahawks lost against the Cincinnati Bengals which is WRONG, WRONG WRONG!" He suddenly got up, and stood on his chair, gesturing angrily to the screen showing the win. "THE SEAHAWKS ARE THE BEST FOOTBALL TEAM TO EVER EXIST, AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE THAT SHOULD BE TAKEN OUT AND SHOT!" Chris E. raised his eyebrow at the harsh words. Jeremy sat down. "No bias or anything."

"So, that was your Sports Station update with Jeremy Renner, hope you tune in next time, if you don't, well, you can go *BLEEP* yourself." He gave one last grunt before the screen cut.

"And done. Very angry today are we, Jeremy?"

Jeremy came and sat down. "Yeah, my landlord is giving me hell for the party I had the other night." Everyone laughed, and Jeremy couldn't help but join in.

Now, the part of the day everyone was looking forward to. It was time for the pre-recorded episode of 'Hawk and Widow: Bounty Hunters.'


	5. Chapter 5

The screen was dark, and some heavy rock music started playing loudly as the main title, 'Hawk and Widow: Bounty Hunters' appeared. The credits rolled.

As 'Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' appeared, it showed Natasha doing a back flip and landing with two guns pointed at the screen. The guys hooted and hollered.

When it showed 'Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye' Clint jumped down from a ledge, and pulled an arrow out, loaded it into his crossbow, and aimed it at the screen.

Then, it faded to the footage. It was Natasha walking along the street, and stopping at a door marked, 'SHIELD Police.' She swung the door open looking around for Clint. One agent pointed up, and Natasha sighed as she saw Clint. He jumped down, and they started walking together.

"How can you work from up there?" she asked. "You know I see better from a distance," he replied. She nodded, and Clint lifted his chin in the direction to Natasha's right. "Suit up, Nat. We've got a dangerous one today."

Everyone backstage went 'Ooooh!' and Scarlet and Jeremy smiled knowingly.

The two SHIELD agents exited out the back door of the station, and Clint jumped into their jet black sports cars that had the logo printed on the side.

He rested his bow in the back as Natasha got into the passenger's side.

He gripped the steering wheel and turned to her with a too cool look. "Ready?"

She locked and loaded her gun, and looked back at him, grinning. "Ready." Clint hit the gas, and the sports car peeled out of the lot, on their way to the crime scene.

They shot down the highway at impossible speed, and the camera came down to their face. Natasha's window was open, and her hair was whipping around her. "Why do you always open the window?" asked Clint. "I don't know," admitted Natasha. "I guess it reminds me of Budapest."

Robert threw up his arms, and Tom laughed. "WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AT BUDAPEST ALREADY!" he said, and everyone nodded furiously. They looked back to the screen.

There was some badass rap music playing in the background as they got out of their car at the stop, where there was a bunch of people hanging around.

Clint went up to one guy who was twice his size. "Where can I find Buck Charlton around here?" he asked. The guy laughed. "You're tiny!" the guy said gruffly, pointing to him as he blew smoke in his face. Clint smacked his hand away, and walked right up into his face. "I can *BLEEP* you up, man!"

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned into his ear. "Clint, don't waste your energy on this idiot. You'll probably need it for this Buck guy." Clint glared at the guy, then turned away with Natasha. "Run away, little princess," the guy chuckled. Natasha closed her eyes, and Clint gritted his teeth.

From backstage, Chris H. laughed. "You totally stole that from Thor!" he said, and Tom giggled along with him. "It's alright, it's Marvel, so they're allowed."

Clint whipped around and in one smooth move, he swung his bow and knocked the guy off his feet with a sickening crack. He fell to the ground on his back, clutching his knee.

Clint and Natasha walked away casually as the guy howled in pain.

"So where do you think he is?" "I don't know. Looks like we'll have to do a bust."

They kicked open doors and looked around for this guy, and were getting tired when a short guy, even shorter than Clint, wearing a white tracksuit and a sideways hat came out. He had a gold ring on every finger, and a chain draped around his neck.

"Are you Buck Charlton?" asked Natasha. "Why? Who the hell are ya?" asked the guy. "We need to know who you are." "I ain't tellin you *BLEEP*" "We don't want any trouble," Natasha said, fingering her gun in her belt. The guy noticed this, and put up his hands. "I'm Buck, yeah. What do y'all want with me?" They looked at each other, and took out their SHIELD Police badges. ""We're with the police, and we're here to take possession of your car and take you in."

Buck looked like a deer caught in headlights, and tried to run. Clint tried to grab him, but Buck was so little he ran right through them. "STOP!" shouted Natasha, taking out her gun. Clint steered Natasha's gun down, and took his bow out and loaded an arrow into it. He took aim, and shot it at his leg.

Clint, being a master marksman, hit his target with ease, and the guy hit the dirt. The two ran over to him, and the he took out a pocketknife. "Stay the *BLEEP* away from me, you *BLEEP BLEEP*" he said angrily.

Natasha kicked the knife away, and Clint took out cuffs. They pulled him up, and told him to direct them to his car. Buck man refused, and spit at them. That got Natasha mad. "You wanna *BLEEP* with me? YOU WANNA *BLEEP* WITH ME?!" she shouted.

Robert raised his eyebrows at Scarlet backstage, and she blushed.

Natasha punched the man, and he tried to scratch her, but Clint pulled him away. "We need backup here!" shouted Clint, and some guys in black tshirts came and held back Buck. He eventually pointed them in the direction of his car, and they put a restraint on it and hooked it up to the back of theirs.

The two got into their car, and Natasha let out a sigh. She had a scratch on her cheek from the pocketknife, and a few bruises on her jaw line. Clint was breathing heavily as well, with scratch marks up his neck. They sat there in silence for a second.

"Good job, Hawkeye," said Nat, and he returned the compliment. They fist bumped, and backstage, Chris E and Robert began to chant "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Scarlet rolled her eyes, and Jeremy blushed, but on screen, there was no kiss.

Natasha and Clint looked forward, and Clint turned up the radio to the heavy rock music from the beginning, and the two sped off into the distance.

Once again, the main title and credits rolled, and everyone clapped. "That was awesome, guys!" said Tom, smiling widely. "Yeah, real suspenseful!" added Chris H. "Thanks," said Scarlet, and looked over at Jeremy. He was looking at her with a grin, and she grinned back.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her. Just like that. Scarlet was surprised at first, but she kissed back. When it was over, everyone cheered. "Natasha and Clint might not be getting any action," he whispered, "But that doesn't mean we can't." She giggled.

It was the end of the work day now, and everyone was getting their things ready to leave. It had been a good day, and they had had a good time.

"Great day, guys!" said Sam with a smile. "We got lots of hits on Twitter and Facebook for today's broadcast."

"Oh yeah?" said Robert, "Let's hear them."

Sam took out his phone, pulled something up, and began to read.

"Someone on Facebook posted a pic of Robert and with the caption 'Dat Ass,'" Robert grinned at this. "Someone else posted a picture of Obtuse Bruce and said 'My kid is set for his test tomorrow- thanks Bruce! And someone commented on it and said 'I'd do science with you any day, Mark, winky face." Mark blushed.

"We got a ton of hits on the fanpage for Hawk and Widow, some claiming it was the 'gnarliest episode yet,' and one saying 'Widow kicks butt!'"

"Then, moving on to Twitter, we have almost one million hits on the Morning News discussion hashtag." Tom and Chris looked at each other. "Must've been some good news this morning," Tom said. "Actually, it's not even about the news. Here's an example.

Kiss_Me_Loki said 'You know what would make the news even better? If Tom Hiddleston took off his shirt. And his pants too, for that matter.'"

Tom immediately blushed, and rubbed his neck like he does whenever he's shy. Chris laughed. "That certainly would make the news more interesting!" Tom laughed, and looked to Sam. "What did the other ones say? Do we want to know?"

" GodessofThunder10: Forget morning news- Chris Hemsworth can tell me the news all night," Sam quoted with a smirk. Chris laughed, and Tom patted him on the shoulder. "Woah, man, that is amazing."

Sam smiled to the side. "You might want to cover your gentleman ears for this one, Tom." Tom covered his eyes, and turned away. "Oh, god. Ehehehe!"

"From hiddlesbabe91: Just the sound of Tom Hiddleston's voice makes me utterly aroused. I want him to," Sam looked up. "I don't think you want to hear the rest." Tom laughed, and blushed once more.

"Then there was some stuff about The Shade of Your Greatness, which always gets a lot of hits…. MemberOfLokisArmy said 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, I totally literally died when Loki started crying, I was like 'I'll come and comfort you bby, forever and ever.'"

Tom smiled. "Awwww! That is unbelievably sweet. I'm so grateful for something like that. Wow. Just wow."

"And one said 'I was so drooling when Thor picked up the chair and broke it, you could totally see his big giant muscles flexing like UNF.'" Chris laughed, and clapped his hands together. "Gosh! That's awesome!"

"Then there was some responses from a few teenage girls saying they loved Scarlet's Style Guide, and one said it helped immensely on a date…" Scarlett nodded. "Great. I'm glad I helped some people!"

"Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then?" said Sam as he put on his coat. "Yeah," said Robert, "If we're not to busy swimming in our front yard pools the rain created!" Chris E. playfully punched him in the arm, and Robert grinned.

They all said their goodbyes, and went home after a good day at the beloved T.V. Station,

AvengeWorthy Entertainment_**!**_


End file.
